


These Wheels Keep On Turning

by jokeywrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drinking, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Road Trips, Spring Break, Tags May Change, he mistakes his pining as anger, lance is a total bro in this let me have this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokeywrites/pseuds/jokeywrites
Summary: Lance had high expectations for Spring Break. Two straight weeks of sun, booze and maybe a hookup or two. What he hadn't been expecting was for all of his friends to bail at last minute and leave him with the one person he didn't want to invite in the first place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhh this entire fic is gonna be bad tbh. this is a honestly just one big excuse for me to practice dialogue because i'm complete garbage at it. 
> 
> also because i owe a friend a happy ending. this goes out to you, misha.

**Day One: 5: 37 am**

 

Group Chat: ROADTRIP! ROADTRIP!! ROADTRIP!!!

 

_The Tailor named the conversation: Traitors_

 

 **The Tailor (5:38 AM** ): i cant believe you guys are missing out on Cancun to spend time with your families

 

 **The Tailor (5:38 AM)** : im disappointed in all of you

 

 **The Tailor(5:39 AM)** : This is gonna be the roadtrip of the century

 

 **Gremlin(5:39 AM)** : i’d rather swallow nails than spend 4 days in a car with you, lance

 

 **The Tailor(5:41 AM** ): wow, Pidge, that was cold

 

 **The Tailor(5:41 AM)** : But fair

 

 **Gremlin(5:42 AM)** : I only speak the truth

 

 **The Tailor(5:42 AM)** : What are you doing up this early anyway?

 

 **Gremlin(5:45 AM)** : who said I slept?

 

 **Gremlin(5:46 AM)** : and i’m going with matt to take allura to the airport

 

 **The Tailor(5:46 AM)** : I say again

 

 **The Tailor(5:46 AM)** : Traitors

 

 **Queen Allura(5:53 AM)** : Lance, I literally only get to see my family once a year

 

 **The Tailor(5:54 AM** ): ……

 

 **The Tailor(5:54 AM)** : ur excused

 

 **The Tailor(5:54 AM** ): I GUESS

 

 **Queen Allura(5:55 AM** ): wow, thanks. how would i have survived if you hadnt forgiven me?

 

 **The Tailor(5:55 AM** ): you know me, always trying to keep the ladies happy (;

 

 **Queen Allura(5:56 AM** ): wow look at the time…. the pilot is saying to turn our phones off :/

 

 **Gremlin(5:56 AM** ): allura i s2g dont you dare

 

 **Queen Allura(5:56 AM** ): see you guys in two weeks! Love u <3

 

_Queen Allura has left the chat_

 

 **Gremlin(5:57 AM** ): See what you do lance

 

 **The Tailor(5:57AM** ): oh she’ll be back

 

 **The Tailor(5:58 AM)** : she always comes back

 

 **Hubba Hubba Hunk(6:00 AM** ): thanks, guys. i didnt have to be up for three more hours.

 

 **The Tailor(6:00 AM** ): hunk! my buddy! my best pal! my number one guy!

 

 **The Tailor(6:00 AM** ): you sure you haven’t changed your mind about Cancun?

 

 **Gremlin(6:01 AM** ): end my suffering hunk

 

 **Hubba Hubba Hunk(6:02 AM** ): it’s too early for death pidge

 

 **Hubba Hubba Hunk(6:04 AM)** : sorry lance but i promised shay i’d make it home for spring break

 

 **Gremlin(6:05 AM** ): it’s never too early for death

 

 **The Tailor(6:06 AM** ): i would try to tell you to come with me anyway, but shay kind of scares me

 

 **Hubba Hubba Hunk(6:07 AM** ): as she should

 

 **The Tailor(6:08 AM** ): wait a minute

 

 **The Tailor(6:08 AM)** : pidge why can’t /you/ go

 

 **Gremlin(6:10 AM** ): oh i’m not going if hunk isnt

 

 **Hubba Hubba Hunk(6:11 AM** ): aw pidge :,)

 

 **Gremlin(6:12 AM** ): dont get gross on me hunk, i just dont wanna be stuck with lance and keith for the next two weeks

 

 **The Tailor(6:13 AM** ): shit is he still going? I thought he’d drop out when shiro did

 

 **Hubba Hubba Hunk(6:14 AM** ): oh no, shiro’s making him go

 

 **Hubba Hubba Hunk(6:15 AM** ): he says it'll do keith some good to get some sun

 

 **Gremlin(6:17 AM** ): he’s not wrong

 

 **The Tailor(6:17 AM** ): okay but why did shiro not run this by me first??

 

 **Hubba Hubba Hunk(6:17 AM** ): lance you literally invited everyone to go

 

 **Hubba Hubba Hunk(6:18 AM** ): everyone includes keith

 

 **The Tailor(6:19 AM** ): besides the point

 

 **The Tailor(6:19 AM** ): SHIRO I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU

 

 **The Tailor(6:19 AM** ):  I KNOW YOU’RE AWAKE YOU BUFF FREAK

 

 **Gremlin(6:21 AM** ): it’s no use

 

 **Gremlin(6:21 AM** ): shiro has had this chat muted since you drunk texted us all two weeks ago, lance

Hubba Hubba Hunk: i dont blame him tbh

 

 **Queef(6:21 AM** ): lance, you know i can read right?

 

 **The Tailor(6:21 AM** ): i’m surprised a caveman such as yourself can even work a phone :^)

 

 **Queef(6:25 AM** ): keep it up and you’ll be going to cancun alone :^)

 

 **The Tailor(6:27 AM** ): :(

 

 **The Tailor(6:27 AM** ): meet me in front of bursley hall in 20 minutes

 

 **Gremlin(6:29 AM** ): you two have fun

 

 **Gremlin(6:30 AM** ): ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

* * *

 

**Day One: 7:10 am**

 

Lance stands with his back pressed against the oversized van that will be his and Keith’s home for the majority of the next two weeks, glaring up at what he hopes is the other boy’s dorm room window. Despite it being late March, Lance is forced to huddle deeper into his jacket to fight the frigid Michigan air that surrounds him on all sides. _Jesus,_ he couldn’t wait to be several piña coladas in Mexico. The weather would be nice, and if he heard correctly, UCLA was on Spring Break right now too, so the view would be even nicer. Than again, it wasn't hard to beat the _still_ snow covered trees that surrounded his college campus on all sides.

 

_If only Keith would hurry the fuck up._

 

As if reading his mind, Keith’s messy form(finally) comes into view, a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder and suitcase hot on his heels. It’s then that Lance forgets that it’s 7 AM on the first day of Spring Break. You know, the day everyone prefers to sleep in. He throws his head back and cheers so loud all of Bursley Hall probably knows exactly who it is.

 

“Keith, my guy, where have you been? We’re running behind schedule. If we’re too late all those UCLA babes are gonna be taken.” Lance uses on arm to throw Keith’s bags into the back of the van, the other pulling the still drowsy looking boy into a chokehold, “You trying to ruin my chances?”

 

“Oh, trust me, you do that yourself.” Keith, used to Lance’s love for roughhousing, twists himself out of Lance’s grip in one quick move and gives him three quick punches to the arm upon reaching freedom, roaring with laughter at the look on Lance’s face.

 

“Keith! I’m wounded!”

 

“Please, I didn’t even hit you that hard.”

 

“Not the point!”

 

Lance stands back, watching the way Keith laughs and admiring how at ease he seems despite this being the first time the two of them will be alone together since they had decided to switch roommates almost two years ago. Which is a story for a different time. His eyes travel over the slightly red tint to Keith’s cheeks and the completely adorable way the ends of his black hair curl around the beanie he has pulled over his ears in an attempt to keep out the cold, his heart fluttering wildly for a moment.

 

“Ah, well, we should get going, right? Mexico or bust and all that jazz.” Without waiting for a reply, Lance shuffles his way to the driver’s side and hoists himself into the van, trying to shake away any thoughts of Keith being adorable.

  
Lance wasn’t entirely sure he could do this.

 

Fuckin' Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://altaenklance.tumblr.com/)


End file.
